An X’mas To Remember
by HaqifAsyrun
Summary: It's 7 days before Christmas and preparations in the Order is as hectic as ever! With our 4 favorite exorcists together once again, there will only be fun, trouble and the most memorable Christmas ever! Allen X Lenalee. Story might not complete on 25 dec
1. Day 1: Lunch with the guys

Title: An X'mas To Remember

Summary: Its exactly 7 days before Christmas and preparations in

the Order is as hectic as ever! With our 4 most favorite

exorcists together once again, there will only be fun,

sheer trouble and the most memorable Christmas ever!!

AllenLenalee, until later chapters!

A/N: I don't own D gray man…happy???

This is my first fanfic so go easy on me, kay?

* * *

Its nearly noon and the weather in the region of the Black Order is rather cold and cloudy, not mention to mention dull. It could be another ordinary day in the Order, with papers to sign, missions to complete, akumas to destro--oh wow. Look, its starting to snow. How bad can the weather get than it already has? Hmm ...Wait a second…its SNOWING?!! Then it must already mean… (checks calendar) gasp! Could it be? 

In the Order…

"Somebody pass me the scissors!"

"Where should I put these?"

"Whoa! Watch it with that thing, baka!"

"Nii-san! Hurry with those decorations!"

Yes, people. Its only one more week before Christmas and the preparations in the Order could not get any more hectic than it already has. With the festive season just around the corner, everyone is busy with a thing or another, with decors to put up, christmas cookies to bake and presents to wrap. Don't you just love the christmas spirit in the air?

Allen was busy putting up paper chain decorations of red and white along the corridors with the help of Lavi. Lenalee was putting up colorful lights around the place. The whole science department was also busy decorating and organizing for the upcoming festive event. Well, all except Kanda of course, training as usual.

Soon afterwards…

"I guess that's all for now." Allen said, putting up the last paper chains in place.

"Yeah, it's finally done. We took almost the whole morning to finish this." Lavi said.

"Hey, why isn't Kanda joining in?" asked Allen.

"You know our Yuu-chan. He's very stubborn." Lavi sighed. "He isn't the kind of a 'festive' guy, you know."

"Anyway, since work is done, let's have lunch." Allen said. "I'm starved."

Lavi sweatdropped. "Same old, same old, eh Allen?" Lavi nodded.

Nevertheless, Lavi agreed and they made their way down to the cafeteria.(aka Allen's haven) Once there, Allen ordered almost everything Jerry could ever think of cooking and hastily sat down opposite of Lavi, who was settling down with a bowl of fried noodles.

"Have you got everyone's gifts yet?" Lavi asked as soon as Allen has settled down.

"Not really. I know what I'm gonna get for Lenalee already and also for you and Komui-san," Allen said, lost in thought and counting with his fingers. "Erm…what do you think I should get for Ka--"

"Yuu-chan!!" Lavi yelled suddenly, waving a hand at an agitated exorcist nearby who has just entered the cafeteria. Allen tried to act invisible, due to the fact that whenever Lavi angers Kanda, he would somehow get himself involved in the mess.

With his best effort, Kanda ignored the annoying bookman-in-training and went straight to order his share of food (duh…soba, what else?)

"Yuu-chan, you never got tired of soba, did you?" Lavi mocked, appearing at his side. "Have you ever actually tried something else? Like maybe…PIZZA??"

"Shut up, you stupid rabbit! If you ever call me by my first name ever again, I'll smash the living daylights out of you!!"

"Aww…c'mon, Yuu! Don't be so harsh! Your first name is kinda cute, you know." Lavi teased. Kanda ignored him and began looking for a place to eat in peace and as far away from Lavi's table. Suddenly, Lavi stopped him.

"Where are you going? Come sit with us!" Lavi offered.

Kanda gave a cold glare. "'us'?"

"With me and Allen!" Lavi pointed to where Allen was, who was beginning to eat everything at once.

"Me? Eat with you AND moyashi? You have got to be kidding me."

"Aww, c'mon, Yuu. Pleasepleaseplease?" Lavi pleaded.

Seeing that Lavi won't give up annoying him, he eventually -yet heartbreaking- agreed to sit together with Lavi and Allen. (with an exception that if ever Lavi tries to mock him again, he will have to slice him in half.)

"Wha-? K-Kanda?" Allen choked at the sight of the swordsman settling down opposite of him, slightly to the left. "You're eating with us?"

"Oi, moyashi, if you don't shut this baka up, you're gonna be the one to answer for him!!" Kanda growled.

"It's Allen! A-L-L-E-N, you--" but Lavi has already covered his mouth and continued with, "Yeah, okay Yuu! He'll do it!"

Just then, Lenalee entered the cafeteria (obviously for her lunch). Suddenly noticing the guys, she went over to their table.

"Hey, seems that all of you are having lunch. Mind if I join in too?" Lenalee asked.

"Yeah, no problem." Allen offered.

"Oh? Kanda, it's unusual of you to sit with Allen and Lavi during lunchtime." Lenalee said, suddenly noticing Kanda eating silently beside Lavi.

"Hmm? Oh, Yuu-chan here is delighted to eat with us when I offered him!" Lavi piped up, oblivious about the cold glare that Kanda has shot him.

"Oh, okay. I'll go order my food then." And with that, she went over to Jerry's counter.

"K-Kanda?" Allen began. Kanda shot him a glare, but less demanding than his previous one, indicating Allen to continue. "Why didn't you help us out with the decorations?"

Kanda scoffed. "I DON'T celebrate and I do NOT help."

"That's sooo like my Yuu-chan!" Lavi exclaimed, patting at the swordsman. Soon, Lenalee came back with her lunch and sat beside Allen.

"Are you guys doing anything tomorrow?" Lenalee asked.

"Nope, at least Allen and I don't have anything on." Lavi said, glancing at Allen who nodded.

"Since most decorations are done today, Nii-san said that tomorrow there won't be much stuff for us to do." Lenalee said. "Do you guys wanna go out in the snow?"

"Yeah, okay. Sounds great." Allen replied.

"Yup. Count me in." Lavi agreed.

Everyone turned to face Kanda who was enjoying his soba in peace.

"…."

"Kanda, do you wanna--?"

"No."

"Aww, Yuu-chan! Don't be like that! It's gonna be fun!" Lavi said irritatingly.

"No."

"C'mon, Yuu! Don't be such a--"

"I said, NO!! You baka rabbit!!!" Kanda thundered.

* * *

Hehee...hope you like the first chapter of my first fanfic.I had it all prepared, especially on the next chapter. Actually, I had the whole story written down in my journalism book.Somehow, I had the idea of how our four exorcists had fun within these 7 days before christmas.Hope you enjoy! 

A/N: Sorry Lenalee x Allen fans! Allen just don't blush when he's eating!!


	2. Day 1: Lavi's festive prank

And so, the story continues…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Allen and Lavi were strolling down the corridors, obviously out of boredom, thinking of what to do next. Lenalee has just left after lunch in a haste to help Komui with the science department decorations while Kanda left to do more training without a word.

"Oi, Allen. What do you want to do now?" Lavi asked, bored.

"I don't know. Since work is done, I guess there is nothing left for us to do." Allen replied.

"I need to do something before I go insane!" Lavi said desperately. Just then, they arrived outside of the training room. A certain slashing noises and grunts can be heard from inside of the room.

"Well, Kanda is obviously in there." Allen said.

"Yeah…let's have a look." Lavi said, reaching out for the door knob. Allen stopped him.

"Are you really sure you want to do this?"

"Of course! I'm bored anyway, so let's do it." Lavi grinned.

Lavi carefully turned the door knob and opened the door carefully, both of them taking a peek inside. Kanda was deep in combat with a bunch of soppy-looking robots and in full concentration in his attack against the 'for-training' Komurins. (Must be Komui's little inventions -.-) Suddenly, Lavi had an idea. He closed the door and turned to face the younger exorcist.

"I know what we can do to pass the time away."

"Eh? And what would that be?" Allen asked.

"Disturbing you-know-who!!" Lavi grinned.

"No! Not that! Anything but that!" Allen pleaded.

"Oh yeah! C'mon, you know you wanna go disturb him too!" Lavi exclaimed. "Besides, Yuu-chan seems to have a lot of fun. I wanna join too! Except, the fun is gonna be on him!"

"Lavi, remember last time? When you snuck up behind him and scream at the top of your lungs when he was eating his soba in peace and I happen to be at the scene of YOUR mess and the next thing I knew, I was running away from Kanda with you!" Allen reminded.

"This won't be anything I have last time. Since it's nearly Christmas, I thought we should put a little 'festive' into our little prank." Lavi grinned again, taking out a Christmas hat from his pocket. (You know, those kind of hats that ol' Santa used to wear)

"I don't know…" Allen thought nervously.

"Aww…c'mon. What's the worse that could happen?" Lavi assured.

Allen sweatdropped. "When it's involving a prank with Kanda, anything can be at its worse," Allen said pointedly. "Especially when the prank comes from you. The last time I remember, we barely managed to escape!"

"Just follow my lead and everything will go smoothly, I swear! Now let the fun begin!" Lavi exclaimed, grabbing the other exorcist by the arm and with the hat in his other hand, he unbolted the door quietly into the training room.

Allen and Lavi were panting heavily, hiding behind a hidden corner at the end of the corridor. Lavi was taking a small peek at the side of the wall.

"I-Is he gone?" Allen breathed.

"Y-yeah, gone." Lavi replied, slumping down beside Allen.

"Lavi, d-don't you ever d-do that again." Allen told him.

"Okay, so taking off his hair bands and stuffing the hat on the top of his head wasn't such a good idea." Lavi said, pulling a dark blue colored hair band from his pocket.

" 'Wasn't such a good idea'?!" Allen said exasperatedly. "The idea was plain dumb!! All of your pranks are bound to be stupid and ridiculous! Every time you think of a new prank, its bound to be more stupid than the previous one!"

"It's not my fault he has gone cuckoo and chases us like hell, okay?!" Lavi pointed out. "How the heck should I know he's gonna act freakier than usual?!"(_Hmm…must be the new 'festive' mood…)_

Allen rolled his eyes. "Anyway, can we leave here now? Is he completely out of sight?"

Lavi checked again. The corridor is completely deserted. Define the word deserted: _Kanda is nowhere to be seen._

"Yep, let's go before he strikes…" Lavi said, beckoning Allen to follow him. They crept along the corridors of the Order, double-checking any wall gaps, just in case Kanda would pounce on them all of a sudden.

"Looks like he's given up." Allen whispered to Lavi, who was leading the way.

"You know Yuu-chan. He _never_ gives up. That's his very first motto." Lavi said, checking the empty space in front of him.

"But I just can't find him anywh--"

"And what makes you think you can run away that easily?"

Allen and Lavi sweatdropped. The evil voice seems to be very familiar. Both of them can sense the dark aura emitting from behind._ Uh-oh…_

Allen and Lavi turned slowly towards the source of the evil aura._ This can't be good…_

Kanda was standing before them, slowly gaining hatred which comes in the form of the dark aura surrounding him. What's worse was that Kanda held Mugen directly above them, ready to strike at any moment.

"Oh. My. GOD!! RUN, ALLEN!!!" Lavi managed to squeal out to his shocked companion, who ducked out of Kanda's strike by inches (thank goodness). Lavi and Allen made a run for it in the opposite direction, with Kanda hot in their heels.

"COME BACK, YOU BAKA FREAKS!!!" Kanda roared.

"AAAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!!!" Allen and Lavi screamed.

"KAICHU: ICHIGEN!!!" Kanda summoned, activating his innocence and sending hellish insects loose to terrorize both his preys.

"KYAAAHHH!! HELLLP!!!" Allen screamed. _Don't use your innocence, Allen! Kanda's your comrade!_ Allen thought loudly. But on the other hand…

_Lavi, you moron! Activate your innocence!_ Lavi's conscience thought desperately._ But if I use my fire seal, all the decorations will be disintegrated! Darn…_

Allen and Lavi ran around the whole Order in hope to shake Kanda off their trail, but Kanda has made impressive legworks and sword moves that sometimes caught his preys by surprise. After a good forty-five minutes of screaming and earning minor slashes, Lavi had enough. He halted and turned to face the mad swordsman.

_Even if I can't use my fire seal, I can still use this. _Lavi thought, pulling out his hammer. "Innocence, activate! Grow, grow, grow!!"

His hammer grew ten times larger than normal size and grabbing a terrified Allen with him; he rode on his innocence and began to extend the handle of his hammer.

"Wh-where are we going?" Allen asked, looking behind to see that Kanda was nowhere to be seen._ Again..._

"I have an idea…" Lavi grinned, both of them landed in front of Komui's office.

"This better be a good one." Allen told him, checking around for Kanda. True enough, he took the stairs nearest to Komui's office and began charging towards them.

"DIE!!!" he thundered, ready to strike with his Mugen.

"WHA--?!"

Lavi desperately unbolted the door to the office and dragged Allen along with him and again missing Kanda's wrath by inches. Komui was nowhere to be seen. Correction: _Nobody is even in the room._ "Man, and I thought she'll be here…darn again…"Lavi muttered.

"Who?!" Allen asked exasperatedly, Kanda slowly gaining on them. Allen and Lavi has finally reached a dead end with Kanda getting ready to chop the living hell out of them.

"Any last words, Moyashi? Baka bunny? Get ready to DIE!!"_ Kanda was about to lower his strike _on both of his preys until a big, good smack landed right on top of Kanda's head. _Ow…_

"Now, Kanda. Play nice. Don't be so harsh." A girlish voice said, coming from behind Kanda. _Hmm? Who's that? Can't see properly…she's in the shadows…_Allen thought.

"Che…" Kanda muttered before unsheathing his sword and with a grunt, he glared at the two terrified exorcists."I'll be back..." and took his leave.

"You wanna know who I'm waiting for? It's her." Lavi grinned. The mysterious smacker slowly walked towards them and out of the shadows, her hand outstretched.

"Uh, thanks for rescuing us…Lenalee…" Allen said, taking her proffered hand and got up from his shocked state.

"No problem. But please, you know Kanda. He's got a temper…" Lenalee smiled._ My gosh…she has got the sweetest smile…_Allen thought.

"Umm…Allen-kun? Are you okay?" Lenalee asked, putting the back of her hand on top of his forehead. Allen blushed at her touch.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

_Oho! Is it just me or is Allen--? _Lavi thought, grinning secretly._ This should be interesting for my next prank victim…_

"Hey, Lenalee. How'd you know we're in here?" Lavi asked.

"Well, I have just happened to be nearby and I heard a lot of commotion in here so I decided to check it out." Lenalee said. "Lucky I came by, huh?"

"Yup…you're a real heroine," Lavi said. "I knew Kanda's weakness is your wrath overcoming his wrath so I thought you'd be here." Lavi grinned.

"Eh? Wait...what time is it?" Allen suddenly asked. "I'm starved."

"It's only five o'clock, and you're already hungry?!" Lavi exclaimed.

"After all that racket, I've used all my energy on running…" Allen began. "I'll just have my very early dinner to avoid Kanda and his dinnertime time at six o'clock, then I'll go have my wounds bandaged up and then I'll hit the sack."

"Your wounds? Are they serious?" Lenalee asked, looking at their messy form.

"Nope, at least we think they don't." Lavi said, examining his cut from his left arm.

"Okay…I'll join with you guys for dinner." Lenalee said, placing her clipboard on Komui's desk. "And I think I'll go to bed early too. You guys still up for tomorrow?"

"Yup."

"Can I drag Yuu-chan along too??" Lavi asked.

"_If_ he wants to join but sure, if he agrees." Lenalee said simply. Allen just sweatdropped. _Oh no…more trouble…_

"Hey, Allen! Its payback time for Yuu-chan!!" Lavi said excitedly to Allen.

"Not again…"

"Hey, these pranks are not that bad," Lavi said, as the three exorcists made their way down to the cafeteria. "We should do this more often! That was soo fun!!" He grinned.

* * *

Hahahaha...sorry my impatient readers for the late update. I was very busy lately so I'm so very sorry! But no worries, I'll definitely finish this story so don't give up on me yet! I really really want my readers to leave a review so that i know what you guys think about my stories! So, R&R pleeaasse!!!

A/N: If you guys hate this chpt, let me know!!


	3. Day 2: Snowball fight!

And so, it's finally day 2 of our story!! (5 more days to go!!)

Many thanks to Haruhibunny for reminding me that Allen's b'dae is on Christmas!!

Since it's gonna be Allen's special day, time to change the plot to something even better!! So let's get the show on the road!!

* * *

It was ten o'clock in the morning and Allen has already finished his breakfast. He had promised Lenalee the day before that he and Timcanpy would meet up with her and Lavi at the front gate of the Order early after breakfast so that they would go out together.

_What does she have in mind, out in the cold?_ Allen thought, as he made his way out of the cafeteria and walking along the corridors.

"I still can't believe it's only 5 more days till Christmas, Tim! I hope I don't forget to get everyone's gifts wrapped up." Allen told his most trusted confidante, Timcanpy.

On his way down the stairs and along the corridors, Allen noticed that decorations that were placed near and on top of the ceilings were bare. Burnt marks have replaced the disappeared decorations.

"Tim, what are those burnt markings? Do you have any idea?" He asked the golden golem who shook his head. "Hmm…Reever-san has worked so hard to put up those decorations. I wonder what hap--" His sentence was cut short when he heard a commotion behind him. Allen turned around just in time to find out that it was THE Supervisor Komui who has caused the racket and he seems to be clutching a…flamethrower?

Allen dodged just in time to avoid Komui's threatening machine gun being pointed carelessly towards him. Komui was madly running around the place and and screaming, "NO WAY ARE THOSE MISTLETOES GONNA GET THE BOYS ANY CHANCE TO GET NEAR MY LENALEE!!!"

Behind the crazed supervisor, Squad Leader Reever was trying to pin down Komui.

"Don't burn those decorations!! I work hard on those!!" Reever cried desperately, catching up with Komui.

"I WANT THOSE MISTLETOES OUT!! BURNED!! DISINTEGRATED!!" Komui cried while using his flamethrower to burn any mistletoes in his sight.

"YOU ARE NOT ONLY BURNING THE MISTLETOES, BAKA!!!" Reever fumed. "YOU'RE ALSO BURNING THE SURROUNDING DECORATIONS!!"

"I DON'T CARE!! DIE MISTLETOES!! DIE!!!" Komui cackled, pointing his flamethrower upwards and began burning the decorations and mistletoes recklessly.

"But Nii-san! You are being ridiculous!!" A third voice squealed behind Allen. Allen turned around just in time to see Lenalee almost ran into him.

"Oh, Allen-kun. Sorry." Lenalee said. "I'll join you once I'm done with the mess here. Hold on, Reever-san!"

"I WON'T LET ANY BOY HAVE A CHANCE TO GET YOU, LENALEE!! I'LL SAVE YOU!!!"

"Lenalee! Help!!" Reever shouted, trying to confiscate the flamethrower and pinning the madman down.

"Innocence, activate!" Lenalee summoned and kicked hard on Komui's head, who fainted almost immediately. "Lenalee…how could you…your own brother…" Komui muttered before totally blacked out. Lenalee examined Komui, just in case her kick was fatal. _Hmm…he's fine._ She sighed and turned to Reever.

"Can you carry Nii-san back to his office?" Lenalee asked. "I have other things to do."

"No problem. Thanks for blacking out this maniac, by the way." Reever said, as he began dragging the knocked out supervisor and the flamethrower towards the science department.

Lenalee smiled before turning to Allen, who was watching the whole commotion in awe.

"So, Allen-kun, let's go!" Lenalee grabbed his hand and pulling him along. "I think Lavi is waiting for us at the front gate."

"O-okay." Allen said as he glanced at Lenalee's hand intertwining with his. He felt his cheeks reddening as Lenalee pulled him and leading the way down the corridor and the stairs. Finally, they arrived at the gate. Lavi was waiting for them, along with an agitated Yuu Kanda behind him.

"Hey, you guys are finally here!" Lavi waved at Allen and Lenalee. He stopped when he suddenly noticed their hands were linked together "What took you guys so long? Doing something that you guys shouldn't?" Lavi teased. Allen realized what he was talking about and quickly let go of his hand, blushing for the second time that morning.

But Lenalee just said, "Nope, we're just stopping Nii-san from doing something foolish," Then, she turned to Kanda. "Hmm, let me guess, Kanda…Lavi dragged you here whether you liked it or not, right?" Kanda just grunted and glared at the bookman who was grinning away.

"You know what they say, the more the merrier, eh Yuu-chan?" He patted at the swordsman's back.

"Anyway, can we go now? I don't want to waste any more time. Besides," Lenalee said, winking at Lavi. "We got other things to do this evening."

"This evening? Oh yeah! _That_ thing." Lavi said, suddenly remembering. "No worries."

They opened the gate (after persuading the gatekeeper) and stepped out into the snowy landscape.

Lenalee breathed in the fresh cold air deeply. "It's nice to go out once in a while when there's no mission to attend to."

"Yeah…" Allen said, as the fresh air filled his lungs.

Suddenly, Lavi had an idea. _This should be fun. Especially on Allen. _"Okay, I want to start the snowball fight first! Allen and Lenalee, you're group number one!" Lavi shouted. "Me and Yuu-chan will be in group num--"Lavi was cut short when Kanda's sword was pointedly swiftly at Lavi's throat. _Wha--?_

"I don't play silly games and I refuse to team up with you." Kanda glared, still holding Mugen straight at Lavi.

"O-okay, Yuu-chan! Since you put it that way…" Lavi said. Kanda grunted before unsheathing his sword and turned towards a nearby bench._ I'm not gonna let you off easily, Yuu. Just wait and you'll see…_Lavi thought, grinning.

"In that case, I'll just team up with myself. So let's start building the fortress!" lavi said.

Both teams took fifteen minutes to build a solid defense to prevent getting hit from opposing team's snowball attack and when that was done, the game began when Lavi gave his signal to Lenalee and Allen. "Remember the rules! No revenge and no activating of innocence! Play nice and fair, okay?" Lenalee and Allen nodded. "So let the fun begin!!"

The game started when Lavi began shooting his own set of snowballs directly at his opponents group, forcing them to come out of hiding and Lenalee was busy throwing as many snowballs as she can to Lavi while Allen was trying his best to prevent his fortress from being demolished with Timcanpy safe in his pocket, afraid that the chaotic snowballs can easily bombard him.

_Meanwhile…_

Kanda was sitting on the bench, arms crossed, while watching the whole snowball fight. He was not used to these kind of thing nor did he ever played these kinds of silly games in his entire life. _Hitting snowballs at each other, what a waste of time and energy!_ He took another glance at the whole scene. "Che, amateurs…" He muttered before turning away.

Suddenly, he heard Lavi shouted, "Operation: YUU-CHAN!!!" and before Kanda knew it, he was hit directly on his face with cold icy snowballs. At the background, Lavi was laughing non-stop at the pile of snow that was covering Kanda while clutching his activated hammer.

"Lavi! I thought you said NO activating of innocence!" Allen cried._ NO!!! Kanda's gonna kill us now!_

"Yeah, but you know," Lavi said, still hurt from laughing. "Rules are meant to be broken."

"…"

There was a sudden silence as everyone turned to face Kanda who has already freed himself from the snowballs. His evil aura was back again and he was angrier now than ever.

"BAKA RABBIT!!!!!" Kanda thundered and began to withdraw his Mugen. "If you wanted to play the game so badly, It's gonna cost you your LIFE!!!"

"Innocence, activate!" He shouted and used his Mugen to send rains of snowballs crashing down on both teams.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Lenalee cried above the whole chaos. "Innocence, activate!"

She used her Dark Boots to rise above the ground and kick the incoming snowballs in the opposite direction towards either Lavi or Kanda. But Lavi has an advantage. His hammer can block any incoming snowball attacks coming from Kanda and Lenalee's team. _If my plan on Yuu has worked perfectly fine, it's Allen's turn!!_ Lavi thought as he began to hit all incoming snowballs towards Allen's group._ Question one. What happens if Lenalee is in trouble? Loverboy comes to the rescue, of course!"_

Lenalee spotted the incoming tsunami of snowballs heading her way and she couldn't kick _that_ many snowballs. It was too late for Lenalee to avoid the danger as she was about seventeen feet in the air and she realized that she couldn't do anything.

"KYYYAAAHHHHH!!!" Lenalee screamed, shutting her eyes and turning her face away.

"Innocence, activate!"

A few seconds passed and Lenalee felt nothing hit her and opened her fearful eyes. A gigantic silver claw shielded her from the rampaging snowballs. Lenalee smiled and looked down at Allen who was struggling to shield her from all the snowballs.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee cried. "Thanks!"

Allen smiled while continuing to shield her from the endless incoming snowballs.

Lavi watched the whole scenario from far and decided to pressurize their moment while dodging Kanda's snowball of doom._ It's not over yet!_ He thought, ignoring Kanda while throwing more snowballs at Lenalee and Allen, only this time, Lavi put a lot of force in his attack._ Question two. What happens when Lenalee got into a bigger trouble and Allen's innocence could not save her? Loverboy is there to rescue her, even when he has to sacrifice himself!_

Just when Lenalee thought the snowball assault has died down, a second wave of snowballs is coming in her direction and much faster than the previous one. Allen's innocence could not withstand the incoming snowballs and began to struggle in shielding Lenalee. Soon, the snowballs manage to get past his innocence and started hitting her._ No way, it kept coming back!_

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee cried, as she tried to hang on to his innocence against the chaotic snowballs. The attack was too much for her to bear.

"LENALEE!!" And the next thing he knew, Allen had leapt off the ground and had shielded her with his body. Soon, the snowballs have died down and Lenalee could feel that she was back on the ground. She could also feel someone holding her tightly. She looked up and saw a wrecked Allen with heaps of snow on his back. Still holding her, he asked her if she was alright.

She was looking straight up into his eyes which reflected his pain with all the cold snow being hit at his back. "Allen-kun…" She whispered, and to Allen's surprise, she hugged him despite the fact he's still hurt from all the hitting he got from the snowball fight. "Thank you…" She said softly. Allen's face began to redden again.

All of the sudden, Lavi shouted, "Allen! I saw what happened!! You can't deny it now!!!"_ Ahah! My theory is right all along! _He smiled.

Allen, as confused as ever, broke free from Lenalee and stood up suddenly, waving his hands frantically.

"N-n-n-no!! I-it's not what it seems!!" Allen said desperately while Lenalee was still on her knees, giggling at Allen. Lavi was in the midst of teasing Allen when suddenly, a swift silhouette heading straight for him.

"Oi, baka rabbit." Kanda said, his Mugen gleamed in the sun. "PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR OPPONENT!!!"

"WWWAAAAAHHHH!!!" Lavi yelled, narrowly missing Kanda's blade.

"Innocence, activate!" Lenalee summoned again, who began to kick as many snowballs as she can towards Lavi and Kanda.

"Oi!! Ow!! I wasn't ready!!" Lavi yelled again. "If you guys wanna play rough, I can play at this game too!!"

"GET READY TO DIE!!!" Kanda roared, charging towards Lavi.

"No, Kanda!" Allen cried, leaping out into the open and leaving his post.

"SHUT UP, MOYASHI!! OR ELSE, I'LL SLICE YOU TOO!!"

"Now, boys. Play nice!" Lenalee said who threw a snowball at both Allen and Kanda.

Lavi, who was watching the short scene, was laughing when the two exorcists were being hit directly on their face with snowballs.

"LAVI, DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH…" Kanda and Allen said dangerously,turning their attentions to him and activating their innocence.

_Uh-oh…not good._ Lavi thought, as both exorcists began charging towards him. _DEFINITELY NOT GOOD!!_

"HI BAN: GOUKA KAIJIN!!"

Lavi made tongues of fire surrounding him with his activated hammer. Kanda, Allen and Lenalee dodged just in time to get away from the tornado of flames. When the fire had died down, Lavi said, "See? I told you I can play rough!" He grinned. But the three remaining exorcists did not reply. Lavi soon found out that his fire seal had melted all the snow and Lenalee, Allen and Kanda was left all soaking wet. Especially Kanda, who totally HATE being wet.

"LAVI!!!!!!!"

_Oops…

* * *

_

Hahaha! I'm back, people! Yeah, I know I took quite a long time to finish this chapter and I'm so sorry! I'm currently preparing for a festival of mine that is happening tomorrow so, I'm very busy! I know you guys are thinking that I'm such a bad DGM fan since I totally _FORGOT _Allen's birthday so…Arrgghh!! Forgive me!! Anyway, many thanks to Zboi who was the first person to review on every chapter of my story which I was patiently waiting for every time I made a new chapter. Anyway, R&R, my beloved Fan readers!!

A/N: Okay, due to a review I get, I know it doesn't sound like it has got something to do with Christmas. I wanted to start it off with the exorcists having fun before going majorly being indulged in the Christmas spirit with all those preparations and gatherings. I promise that it's gonna be a bit more Christmassy from the next chapter onwards (thanks for the review iceflakes) and bits of plannings on Allen's secret b'dae party!! Oh yeah, tell me if you hate this chapter!!


	4. Day 2: Komurin: X'mas Edition

Hey my beloved fan readers; here's another update for you guys.

It's still day 2, about what happens after all the snowball fight dilemma…

So let's get this story rolling!!

Hope you all enjoy!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lenalee is currently in her room, drying her hair after getting a quick shower and a change of clothes. The snowball fight dilemma has been very fun to Lenalee, including the whole Lavi-melts-the-ice-with-his-fire-seal-and-everyone-is-wet part. It was unexpected yet exciting, especially when Kanda tries to murder Lavi as he hates being wet. It was one of these times that she was in her happiest mood, to spend together with her closest friends - the three exorcists whom she thought was her only family, including Komui and the whole science department who made the Order felt like her home.

"Nii-san…Kanda…Lavi…Allen-kun…" Lenalee whispered, remembering the times when they were together. Then she smiled. "No matter what it takes, I'm going to make this Christmas the most memorable one of all. For all of us." _Even if it means dragging Kanda along too!_ She thought.

Once she has finished drying up her hair, Lenalee ties it into her usual ponytails and left her room. She was not wearing her spare Black Order uniform. Instead, she was wearing her white short-sleeved blouse and a short crimson skirt that was chosen by her when she went out shopping with Miranda. It was around one o'clock in the afternoon when suddenly, she heard Komui's voice echoing from the main hall of the Order. She hurried over towards the hall.

Once there, she saw Komui standing beside a gigantic Christmas tree that was at least as tall as four floors of the Order. She also spotted Allen and Lavi among the crowds.(Kanda's probably off training to cool down his temper)

"I have finally found the perfect Christmas tree!!" She heard Komui saying, taking another glance at the tree. "I want the decorations for the tree to be done today, so chop-chop people!!!"

Lenalee sweatdropped. _He wants us to finish the decorations by today?? But it's gigantic! How are we supposed to finish it on time?!_ She thought. _Besides…I have to make time for this evening!_

Lenalee made her way over to Allen and Lavi, who jumped when she called them. Lenalee noticed that Allen and Lavi were wearing their usual clothes when they are not in their uniforms.

Allen blushed when his eyes darted at the clothes she was wearing. He turned his head away to avoid Lenalee noticing his red-hot face.

"Ah! Lenalee, so how do you think your mad brother get _that_ kind of tree?" Lavi asked.

"I know we needed a big tree to nicely fit in the main hall but its kind of…ridiculous isn't it?" Allen said, focusing his eyes on the tree, still avoiding her eye-contact.

"And he wants us to finish all the decorations in less than twelve hours!" Lenalee cried. "I don't have _that_ much time!"

Once the crowds have dispersed, the three of them went over to Komui who was gazing at his newly-found tree.

"Nii-san! Are you insane? We cannot finish these by today!!" Lenalee said, appearing behind him, along with Allen and Lavi.

"Fear not, my Lenalee, for I have the perfect solution!!" Komui said, acting all heroic. "Presenting…my special Komurin IV: Christmas edition!!" A gigantic Komurin, similar to the ones he had invented for his other 'deceased' Komurins, only this time, it has golden strips and red ribbons.

"My special Komurin can do a lot of stuff!" Komui said, tears of joy forming in his eyes as he hopped on top of the Komurin and sat down among the controllers. "It can help decorate the tree and I do it for YOU, my LENALEE!!!"

All three exorcists sweatdropped. _Not these troublesome machines again…Just how did he manage to find all those times to finish these junk anyway?_

"Nii-san, put that away. We don't need it." Lenalee said. "It will cost us extra work later on."

"B-b-but, Lenalee!!!" Komui wailed, sitting on top of the Komurin and controlling it. "I worked hard on this for you!!"

"We WON'T be needing it." Lenalee said firmly. She turned to go, gesturing the others to start the work, but a gleaming robotic hand grabbed her body from behind.

"KKKYYYYYAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Lenalee screamed, unable to break herself free.

"Whoa!! Komui-san!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!" Lavi cried.

"I-I don't know!! Maybe there is something wrong in the system!!!" Komui cried, meddling with the controllers. "Arrrggghhh!!! My Lenalee!! Forgive me!!"

"NII-SAN!!!" Lenalee fumed.

"MUST…PUNISH …MISS…LEE." The robotic machine managed to voice out and began to climb the floors of the Order. (You know…like how those gigantic gorillas climb the buildings.)

"AAAHHHH!!!" Lenalee screamed before the Komurin knocked her out, who fainted instantly.

"NO!!!" Allen cried. "Lenalee, hold on!!!" Allen squealed, activating his innocence.

"Oh, man!! Komui!! You'll wreck the whole Order with your machine!!" Lavi cried but stopped short when the Komurin did not leave a single smashed pillar in sight. "Wha--??"

"I modified my Komurin to be anti-clumsy and won't be as careless as before!!" Komui said proudly, hugging his invention. "It can also defy gravity so that its massive weight doesn't leave behind debris of the place!!"

"Whatever, Komui!!" Lavi said, pulling out his hammer. "I'm gonna smash it anyway!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

"Innocence, activate! Ozuchi Kozuchi: Grow, grow, grow!!!"

Both Allen and Lavi rode on Lavi's hammer, chasing after the supervisor who could not even control his mad inventions that has a mind of its own.

"Lavi, you strike the hand, I grab Lenalee!!" Allen said hastily.

"Oi…how come you're the one to save Lenalee?!" Lavi asked, grinning mischevously.

"I…I…I…" Allen stuttered, glancing at Lavi, then Lenalee and then, back again. "Uh…"

"Never mind that now, Allen! Let's just do it!" Lavi said._ Let's save this talk for later._

Allen jumped off towards the panic-stricken Lenalee while Lavi aimed for the hand, hammering it and releasing Lenalee.

"WHA--?? WHAT ARE YOU DOING???" Komui cried, looking at the handless arm of the Komurin.

The robot was caught off guard and averted its attention to Lavi instead. Allen had caught Lenalee and managed to land nearby, putting her in a lying position.

"Lenalee, Lenalee! Are you alright?" Allen knelt beside her_. Damn, this wouldn't happen if only I was faster…_ Allen thought.

"Allen-kun," Lenalee said, regaining her consciousness and forcing herself up in a sitting position. "I'm fine. Thank you for saving me once again, Allen-kun."

Allen blushed, unable to speak until suddenly, Lavi gave a loud scream.

"Darn you, Komui!!! Get this thing off me!!!" Lavi cried. It seems that Komurin had successfully held Lavi captive with its other hand. With another spare hand protruding from its chest, the Komurin made its way up to the highest floor of the Order.

"Oh no…Lavi!" Lenalee gasped, standing up. "Innocence, activate!!"

Lenalee flew her way towards the direction of the robot and swiftly kicked the robot hard, releasing Lavi from its grasp. Lavi acted fast, extending his hammer and landed beside Allen.

"Oi, Lenalee!" Lavi called. "Thanks!"

Lenalee smiled and shout a "no problem!" before turning her attention towards the Komurin and her wailing brother

"No, Lenalee!! I have worked so hard on this!!" Komui wailed, trying to shield his invention.

"Nii-san, next time, make full use of your time to get down to work! Not invent troubling things!!" Lenalee scolded, before gracefully kicking hard on Komurin which collided and fell into the depths of the Order.

"LENALEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" Komui's voice echoed throughout the Order.

_Meanwhile..._

"Okay, Allen, time to spit it out." Lavi said, turning around to face the white-haired exorcists.

"Eh??"

"You had a _crush_ on Lenalee, right? C'mon, admit it! Admit it!!" Lavi cried, jumping around Allen.

_Okay, it's time that I admitted it._ "I--"

"LAVI!! ALLEN-KUN!!"

The two boys turned just in time to avoid Lenalee crashing down on them.

"I cannot believe we wasted a lot of time just to clean up Nii-san's mess. Again!" Lenalee said, shaking her head. She stopped suddenly, looking at the two guys. "Umm…did I interrupt something?"

"You did." Lavi said, agitated and crossing his arms.

"Ah, uh, anyway…" Allen said, changing the subject. "Let's start decorating the tree before dinner, shall we?"

"Oh yes, must hurry up." Lenalee said, perking up. "Right, Lavi?"

"Uh? Oh, oh yeah! Must finish decorating before dinner!!" Lavi said, looking at the confused Allen. "Anyway, let's go!!"

* * *

_Later…_

Lenalee floated upwards towards the top of the tree and placed a golden star on the tip of it.It was around six o'clock and she was relieved that the decors for the tree were finally finished.She floated back down and gazed at the huge well-decorated tree with silver tinsels draping around it and tiny Christmas decoration balls hung at each branch.

"Looking good, Lenalee." Lavi said, as he and Allen appeared beside her.

"Thanks. Couldn't have done it without you guys." Lenalee smiled. All of a sudden, she noticed the time at the clock. "Oh no! Lavi, let's go! We're late!"

"What? Already??" Lavi asked, also glancing up at the clock.

"Yes!! Hurry up!" Lenalee said, turning to go.

"Can I help??" Allen asked.

"NO!!!" Both of the cried in unison. Allen was surprised.

"Err…what we meant is that you should go eat your dinner." Lenalee reassured him. "That's what you were waiting for in the first place, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but--"

"So? What are you waiting for? Go!!" Lavi said hastily.

"O-okay…" Allen said, turning to head towards the cafeteria.

"Okay, see you after dinner!" Lavi said, waving at Allen and was about to leave before Lenalee stopped him.

"Oh yes, one more thing Allen-kun!" Lenalee called after Allen, who didn't take more than ten steps from where he last stand. He turned around to see Lenalee walking over to him

"Allen-kun, you saved me a lot of times today." She began, looking at him intently. Allen could feel the embarrassed feeling coming up again. "So, thank you again, Allen-kun." What Lenalee did next was unexpected and has caught Allen off guard. She leaned forward and kissed Allen on his cheek. (Let me repeat…_on his cheek!!_)

She let go of him and said, "See you after dinner then, Allen-kun!" And with that, she was off, along with Lavi who smirked while watching the small scene. _Good job, Lavi. Your matchmaking plan has turned out way better than planned. I'll be watching you Allen…This isn't over yet!_ He thought mischievously, before joining Lenalee and leaving Allen alone to calm his mind down before it exploded.

_Oh my god…I need to eat something before I'll faint._ Allen thought, turning towards the cafeteria, his face still burning red. But somehow, somewhere inside him, he felt the need to ask Lenalee to that again.

* * *

Okay, I'm finally done with this one! Sorry it took so long, I'm really busy lately! And sorry that this chapter is less humorous than the previous one, but at least it has a Lenalee x Allen at the end, right? Okay, for my next chapter, it will bring up the hopes of the 'Lavi-being-mischevous' fans for Lavi will be continuing his job as illegal matchmaker on poor Allen, so stick around you guys! R&R please!!

A/N: Tell me if you hate this chapter…I hope not…


	5. Day 3: Omg! Allen spilled it!

So sorry for the very, very late update.

The reason is that I have an important camp that I have

to attend to, that is called an NCC (air) camp…the secondary

school students from my country may know about it. Further

more, I have to study new stuffs for the new year.

Anyway, here's my latest update. A little summary about what's

gonna happen:

Lavi's gonna play illegal matchmaker on poor Allen by playing a little mad

game and somehow, Allen finds out that his life depends on it!

…………………………………………………………………………………..

_Next day…_

It was around 1 o'clock in the afternoon and Allen was in his room, deep in his thoughts. He could not help thinking of what Lenalee did to him the previous day. At that very moment, when her lips was connected to his cheeks, he felt…stunned, numb. There was another additional mixture of feeling but he could not figure out exactly what it was.

He sighed and directed his attentions on Timcanpy, who fluttered around him, probably anxious about the "unusually-quiet" Allen.

"Tim, what is happening to me?" Allen asked the golden golem. "I felt very queasy lately. Do I look sick?!" Tim hesitantly shook his head.

"Sigh…I always have this feeling ever since yesterday when--"Allen stopped short before blushing madly at the whole scene being played again his head. "…nevermind…"

"I don't feel like having lunch today, Tim. I feel like something bad is going to happen if I open my room door." Allen told Timcanpy, who rested on his head. "You don't mind if we just skip lunch?" Tim just nodded (probably thinking _what a naive companion I have…_ Oo-er)

_Meanwhile…_

Lavi has just finished his lunch and is exiting from the cafeteria who, like Allen, was deep in thought._ Well, Allen is so dense! He should just tell Lenalee he had a crush on her already! _Lavi thought. _Things have been hectic lately…with Christmas coming up…Allen's secret birthday thingy…my matchmaking job…Gotta do something, I cannot let Allen down! He needs me! Wait, let me think…_

"Let's see…" Lavi thought, strolling down the corridor. "Aha! I got it!!" Lavi snapped his fingers before dashing around the corner and heading up the stairs.

"Wait until Allen hears about my brilliant plan," Lavi said gleefully. "He's sure gonna be excited about this!"

"No!"

"C'mon! I know wanna play this game too, Allen!"

"I don't like your ideas anymore!" Allen wailed.

"Really? And here I thought you're gonna like it!" Lavi cried. "Please Allen?! Just this once!!"

"…"

"Is that a yes?"

"Ahh…I'm--"

"YESSS!!" Lavi cried. "Thanks a million!!"

"Fine just this once…"

"Oh yeah…" Lavi suddenly said. "I invited two more people in."

"Eh?? ...Oh no…"

"And they're--"

"Don't say it--"

"YUU AND LENALEE!!!" Lavi squealed in excitement.

"YOU SAID IT!!!" Allen groaned. _Darn…if only I hadn't opened the door…_

Allen and Lenalee were inside Lavi's own room, waiting for further instructions from Lavi. He had just left the room, after telling them to stay in his room. Allen has become increasingly nervous, especially when he was sitting next to Lenalee, the very same person who almost made him die of a heart attack. _Darn that Lavi! He's setting me up!_ Allen thought desperately. The silence between them was so intense, Allen tries hard to break the tension (His tension anyway)

"Erm…s-sorry, Lenalee." Allen began, his voice shaking uncontrollably. "A-about Lavi…and his s-stupid games…"_ That is the lamest thing to say!! EVER!!_ Allen scolded himself.

"It's okay, Allen-kun…" Lenalee simply smiled. "Besides, I'm taking a break right now and I won't mind having some fun."

"T-taking a b-break?" Allen asked, his voice still shaking nervously.

Lenalee looked at him intently before adding in, "It's a surprise."

Just then, Lavi appeared at the door, one of his hands clutching his deactivated hammer.

"Done!" He simply replied, grinning._ Finally, Its time for fun!_

"Eh? What are you t-talking about?" Allen asked, bewildered.

"I'm talking about this." Lavi smiled as he pulled out a dark navy hair band from his pocket.

"Lavi! That's--"

Lavi grinned and put a single finger to his lips, indicating Allen to quiet down.

…silence…

…silence…

"3…2…1…"

"FREAKING BAKA!!!"

"Bingo!" Lavi grinned, as he opened his room door for their unexpected 'guest' to arrive.

Kanda have gotten his hair bands back, after barging inside Lavi's room and threatening to kick Lavi's ass for taking his bands. But in exchange for his hair bands, he has to play along with Lavi's 'mystery' game. He sighed and finally agreed to play along with them. All four of them were sitting around a table, with Kanda crossing his arm and trying to cool his temper down.

"Lavi. How could you?" Allen whispered to Lavi. "To lure Kanda here…it's a big risk!"

"It was easy compared to the Christmas hat prank!" Lavi reassured, before turning his attentions to the rest. "Okay…I'm thinking of playing the game _truth or dare_ with you guys. But with a small twist. Hope you guys won't mind…"

Lavi stopped and looked around at the other three exorcists. Kanda seemed to be listening but made no movements to speak up, but the sentence, _'get me out of here!!'_ is written all over his face. Allen, on the other hand, was intensely nervous. Truth or dare was bad enough, but with a _twist???_ Lenalee was the only one paying direct attention to Lavi. "So, what's the twist?"

"Okay…it's called 'truth, dare or get hammered'." Lavi said. "Whoever answers the questions untruthfully or is unable to complete a dare, is going to be hammered and squashed entirely by my ACTIVATED hammer. So be warned…" Lavi laughed evilly. Allen and Lenalee sweatdropped. Kanda continued being more ignorant than ever. "Keep in mind that you can't fool an observant bookman in action…"

"So shall we begin?" Lavi asked, grinning gleefully, taking out his hammer. "Oh, did I mention there will be no spinning of bottles and that _I'm_ the one giving the questions and dares?"

Allen choked.

Lenalee gasped.

And Kanda almost fell out of his chair.

"WHAATTT???!!!"

* * *

After a few minutes of getting Kanda to settle down and accept the fact that Lavi's gonna be the questionnaire, (poor Allen, trying his best to pull Kanda away from Lavi to prevent him from getting a surgical operation for getting a sliced brain.) Lenalee volunteered to go first. 

"So, Lenalee…you'll be taking the truth…the question I'm about to give you is, If you were to go out with a **certain someone**_,"_ Lavi said, emphasizing the words and making sure Allen hears it. Allen shot him a pleading look. "…as a first date, where would you want him to take you?"

"Hmm…" Lenalee thought for a while before answering, "It depends on where we are. If we are in a town in the afternoon, I would like him to take me to a nice café to eat together, just the two of us. Or if we are in a city at night, then it would be a romantic dinner under the stars. Or we could just take nice long walk somewhere with breath-taking views. It doesn't have to be expensive, really. As long as he makes an effort to make it special." Lenalee finished simply, without leaving a single breath.

Lavi glanced at Allen, who was listening intently to what Lenalee had to say. _Woah…this girl has got it good…_ Lavi thought.

"Okay!! Now it's Yuu's turn!!" Lavi cried, jumping around annoyingly.

"Che…" Kanda replied, turning his attentions to the bookman-in-training.

"Let's see…Yuu's way too good for truth…okay, Yuu's gonna do a dare!" Lavi gleamed. "I want you to change your uniform into a bunny suit and I want you to where that suit for the next twenty-four hours without breaking a sweat! Then, jump around the Order a few hundred times and then, after that, I--"

Allen sweatdropped. "Erm, Lavi…you might wanna change some parts of the dare…"

Lavi stopped short at Allen's words as he finally realized what he was referring to. Kanda has suddenly become really dangerous. The other three panic-stricken exorcists felt a murderous aura surrounding him. _Oh my gosh! Lavi, do something!!_

"Relax, Yuu! I was only joking!" Lavi said, waving his hands. "Okay for you dare, I only wanted you to get down on your knees and beg me for your forgiveness for trying to kill me the other day. Okay, Yuu???"

Kanda blinked._ He wanted me to do that? No way! He deserved to be killed anyway, so why bother??_

"Kanda?" Lenalee asked, knowing all too well he wouldn't do such a thing.

Kanda breathed in deeply before saying, "I'm not gonna do it."

Lavi smiled. "Well, too bad, cos' you HAVE to do it, Yuu!"

"I am NOT going to do it."

"Then, I'm sorry to say, you have to face the wrath of my hammer." Lavi replied, still grinning broadly at Kanda._ You're gonna get it from me at last, Yuu! )_

Just as he was about to grab his hammer, Kanda's Mugen stopped him. Lavi has taken this by surprise as Kanda pointed the shiny blade inches away from his face.

"Wha--? What's up, Yuu!??" Lavi cried.

"You wouldn't even dare to do it to me, baka…" Kanda threatened.

"Oh yeah?" Lavi replied, smiling mischievously. "Let's face this like a man."

Allen and Lavi sweatdropped as they are going to witness the wrath of Kanda and the foolishness of Lavi.

"Ready?"

"GO!"

Kanda made swift and impressive sword techniques in an attempt to slice Lavi, who avoided them easily. Lavi made a high jump to escape being chopped by Kanda.

"Wha--?" Kanda gasped._ He can avoid my--?_

"Watch out, YUU!!" Lavi cried from above him. "Ozuchi Kozuchi: Grow, grow, GROW!!"

Kanda turned just in time to avoid getting squashed hard.

"Che…you're not gonna attack me that easily."

"Wrong answer, YUU!!!" Lavi grinned, before making a dash out of the room.

"Wha--?!" Kanda yelled. "Come back here!! I'M NOT DONE YET!!"

And he too made a dash out of the door. Allen and Lenalee sat there in silence, watching the both of them ran outside the door before hearing a lot crash and a loud familiar sound of Lavi's hammer and Kanda's loud thundering.

"Umm…Allen-kun…" Lenalee began. "Should we help…?"

"They will be alright, don't worry…" Allen gave Lenalee a small smile of reassurance.

Then, they noticed that Kanda had entered the room with a look of great annoyance and his Mugen back in its original place. Kanda went back to his seat, crossing his arms again and ignored the other two exorcists.

"I'm back!" Lavi grinned, entering the room and placing his deactivated hammer back to its original place. He seemed to be holding his sliced bandana on his hands.

"Lavi, is that--?" Allen asked.

"Don't worry! I have another one!" Lavi cried, reaching from a nearby drawer, he pulled out a brand new bandana. "But still, this is my lucky bandana…no thanks to Yuu-chan, of course! But, I'm fine."

" Lavi, what happened?" Lenalee asked.

"Well, Yuu tripped when I stick my foot out at the side of the door when he was going out of the room." Lavi smiled innocently at Kanda, who looked as if to control his temper. " When he went splat! to the ground, I had my chance to…err…get him…"

Allen and Lenalee sweatdropped as they saw Kanda's patience was wearing thin.

Lavi sat down as he tied his bandana around his head. _Now, here comes real fun!_ "Okay! It's Allen-chan's turn!!"

"Lavi…don't call me that…" Allen said to Lavi, rolling his eyes.

He smiled to him, before taking a glance at Lenalee and then, turning his attentions back to Allen, who returned his gaze with a big questioning face, before adding in, "Allen, you'll do a dare."

"Okay." Allen replied, still looking at him. A few seconds pass but Lavi did not say anything. Finally, Allen broke the silence. "So…what's the question?"

"Why are you asking me?" Lavi simply stared back at him. "I thought you knew what I'm going to ask you. It's really obvious, Allen. So talk!"

"I DO NOT know what you're gonna ask--"

"Fine!! Sheesh! And here I thought not giving you the question has made you realized what this is all about!! You're as clueless as ever!!" Lavi yelled, rolling his eyes. "Well, this is more like an instruction rather than a question so, listen carefully. I want you to _spill the beans._"

"Spill the beans? What beans?"

"Don't play dumb, Allen." Lavi said. "It's _the_ beans."

"The beans…" Allen repeated, suddenly realizing what Lavi meant all along. The game…Lenalee and Kanda are dragged along to play…about him, spilling the beans…_Oh crap._

"Yes. You heard me._ Spill the beans._" Lavi repeated, finally relieved to find that Allen have finally understood what he was trying to get him to do all along.

"Oh no, Lavi!!" Allen wailed. "No, not THAT!!"

"Oh, yes, Allen." Lavi grinned. Allen have just thrown himself forward, in front of Lavi and begged him on his knees. "Do you want to tell, or get hammered?"

Allen stopped. _Getting hammered? Or tell? Hammered? Or tell? Hammering sounds good, but…when Kanda got hammered, It doesn't look like hammering is going to be worth my while…besides, Lenalee finished her truth. It's not fair to her if I backed out now…_ Allen thought for a while before making his final decision.

He's going to do the dare.

He stood up and cast a glance at Lavi, who beckon and encourage him to spill it out. He turned to where Lenalee was sitting, who cocked her head a little which says _What is it, Allen-kun?_ and mustering all of his courage, he clenched both of his gloved hand together and yelled--

"I-I-LIKE-LENALEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Read this:

I'm so sorry for the super late update. I'm really, really sorry. I hope you guys are still staying close to this story even though Christmas is way over. Anyway, I'm back, people!! I hope you like this update, a little something from me for saying I'm sorry. I really edited this latest update for you guys, so I hope you guys will forgive me!!!

A/N: Hope ya guys like this chpt…Just because Christmas is over, doesn't mean my story has to end too!!!


	6. Day 4: Morning Outbursts

For Zboi, who has made comments from the last review,

I will stuff ALL of your suggestions in this update.

And sorry about making Kanda look bad, I'm really SORRY!!

I decided to change the part about Kanda's dare, Remember to read it again!

I did not elaborate the ending of my last update cos

I thought of giving you guys more suspense so that you all could

stick around for the next chapter.

Oh yeah, for addenza…NPCC ROX!!

The show starts NOW!

* * *

2.34 a.m…

2.56 a.m…

3.01 a.m…

"AAARRRGGGGHHHH!!!"

Allen had just screamed his head off and almost fell off his bed, both of his hands on his head, trembling uncontrollably. He could not sleep no matter how many times he tried; drinking milk, counting sheep…you name it, but he still couldn't make himself feel drowsy. He was breathing hard and shaking his head now and then, as though to shake off the trouble that has been preventing him from his sleep. And the result? Still no sleep. Not because he doesn't know why he couldn't sleep though. No, he knew it all too well why he couldn't sleep. And he knew he would regret it sooner or later once he told the whole world about it. And many thanks to Lavi, of course. NOT.

Allen tried to forget about the whole incident but it's no use, because:

a)It's way too incredible to forget about what he did,

b)It just happened a few hours ago and

c)Allen is not really good about forgetting his 'sins'.

And so while Allen is busy trying to forget, let's take a look into his memory before he starts to have a sudden amnesia.

_Flashback…_

"I-LIKE-LENALEEEEE!!!!"

Allen have shut his eyes tight after screaming his confession still not wanting to open them and regretting everything for what he did. Summoning all that is left of his courage, he slowly peeked at his surrounding. Lavi was grinning broadly and seemed to be enjoying himself (probably congratulating himself for a job well done. Isn't he just…EVIL???) Kanda was glancing at the terrified Allen, still with arms crossed and sat there like nothing has happened. (But in his mind, he would have probably go, "MOYASHI!! HOW COULD YOU BE SO FREAKING STUPID!!??)

Lenalee's reaction, however, was completely different. She was staring at her lap, letting some of her loose hair down to hide some of her face to prevent Allen from looking at her. Lenalee's heart rate was faster than anything she could have ever felt and was in wild confusion._ Allen-kun has…feelings…for me…I cannot believe…this…he really…???_ For the first time in her life, she blushed. It was a rather unusual and new feeling for Lenalee but she knew the same red-hotness creeping up her face.

Allen knew he was in trouble. This time, he is in really, really deep. He watched the reactions of everyone before really regretted saying what he never meant to say in the first place…and playing the stupid game…and agreeing with Lavi…

Lavi. The very last person Allen wanted to see on the face of the earth.

Feeling that it was the right time to disappear, Lavi enact the next phase of his plan.

"Okay, Yuu!! Time to get down on some chores!!" He said, grabbing the swordsman by the collar of his uniform and began dragging him through the door.

"Eh!! Oi!!!" Kanda yelled at the sudden reaction from Lavi. "Let go of me!!"

"C'mon Yuu…we got…err…some underwear to wash!! Remember??" Lavi lied, signaling Kanda to follow him out of the room and releasing him. Kanda sweatdropped. _Well, that was a ridiculous thing to say…_

Lavi winked at Allen._ It's gonna be alright, you'll see!_ Lavi reassured.

_Yeah, right!_ Allen shot him a pleading look._ Don't leave you guys!! You're making things complicated!!_

"Well, see ya later, Allen!!" Lavi waved at Allen, pulling along Kanda with him. "Che…"

_Darn you, Lavi..._ Allen muttered under his breath before turning his attentions to Lenalee, whose eyes still fixed to her lap and is now fiddling with her fingers. So now both of them are facing directly at each other with Allen, still not wanting to say anything, standing in front of Lenalee while she was sitting down, still refusing to look into his face. It was quite a long, awkward silence.

Suddenly, Lenalee slowly looked up, much to Allen's surprise. He noted that her face was still red and her lips were trembling slightly. "Allen-kun…I…I…"

"No, Lenalee!!" Allen suddenly stopped her. "It's okay!! No need to answer! It's really my fault!! Forgive me!!!" Allen have moved closer to Lenalee in an attempt to reassure her.

"No, Allen-kun…I understand, it's just that…what I want to say is…I--"

"Lenalee!!! Ah, there you are! Can you make for me some more coff--??" Komui have just entered the room and suddenly stopped short to examine the scene before him. He also noticed Lenalee's red face and Allen's distance from her. Which is quite near if you ask me. "Lenalee? Allen? Wha--?" All of a sudden, he got the impression from all the mess. "What have you done to my Lenalee, ALLEN WALKER!!???" Okay. He figured it out. Oh crap. Oh very big crap.

"N-no!! Komui-san!! It's not what you're thinking!!" Allen has taken a few steps back in shock.

"It's really not what you see here, Nii-san! Not really, anyway." She added the last part in a low tone, glancing at Allen. "You are just being ridiculous again…"

"Oh yeah? What do you mean 'not really, anyway'?" Komui asked.

"Ah, no!!" Lenalee cried, surprised that her brother could hear the last part that she added in. "That's not what I meant!! I--"

"Allen!! You have manipulated my Lenalee's mind!! How dare you…" Now Komui has really gotten mad. "MY KOMURIN!!! LET'S GO!!!"

_Oh no…_ Lenalee and Allen sweatdropped.

But sadly to say, only a small robot, about as high as Komui, came out of hiding.

"...???..."

"A smaller version of Komurin!" He cried, answering their astonished faces and whipping out a small controller. "I have no time to repair the other one since it was being destroyed, but this version can do equally as much as the other big Komurins!! Now, Allen, get ready to PAY!!!"

"NO!!!!"

Just as Komui was about to press a button, a loud voice came from behind Komui.

"Innocence activate! Ozuchi Kozuchi: Grow, grow, GROW!"

And with that, a big black hammer landed on top of Komui, who fainted instantly. (Gomenasai, Komui-san!!)

It was Lavi, with his activated hammer in his hands, looking thoroughly annoyed. Behind him was Kanda, looking bored.

"Darn you, Komui…" Lavi crossed his arm in real annoyance. "You just ruined the show."

_End of flashback_

Allen also remembered how Jerry-san had suddenly appeared at the door, telling Lenalee that a certain cake was ready for decorating and how she suddenly become alarmed and told Jerry that she will be right there and that she have to drag her brother back to his office. After she dismissed him, she hastily said "bye…see you later!" to the boys before taking off, dragging her brother along with her. Allen had gone back into his room after Lavi had tried comforting him (which is not cheering him up. AT ALL) without having his dinner due to the lack of appetite. Ever since then, he had been trying to get some sleep…until now.

"AARRGH!!! Why is this happening to me??!!" Allen told himself aloud. "Because of me…Lenalee and I are not going to be friends anymore!! ARRGH!! I'm such an idiot!!"

Allen checked the time again. 3.16 a.m.

"That's it! That's final!" He fumed. "I'm going out for a walk." He grabbed his coat and made his way out.

After all these madness, Allen had forgotten all about Timcanpy, who hide himself under the bed sheet, frightened at Allen's sudden outbursts early in the morning.

The night air was cool and refreshing. Allen had chosen to walk down the corridor with many open windows. He used to take the same route on most nights when he needed to clear his mind or simply just to take a night stroll. His favorite spot is the balcony at the end of the corridor. He loved the feeling to look up at the stars and feel the south wind blowing gently. But since its nearly Christmas, It's going to be a bit snowy.

_Will Lenalee hate me? Will she avoid me forever?_ Allen thought, sighing._ I don't blame her though...I shouldn't have blurted that part out so suddenly to her. In any case, I should give her some time and space for awhile…_

Allen had finally reached the end of the corridor and arrived at the entrance of the balcony. _I just needed to think of a way to avoid Lenalee until she has finally absorbed the fact that I--_ Allen's hands that was about to open the door, stopped dead. He noticed that the glass door was ajar. _Strange…who could be up around this hour?_ Allen's heart skipped a beat and he almost regretted asking himself that question when he saw a figure on the balcony through the transparent door.

Allen darted himself at the side of the door and took a small peek. _What is __she__ doing here??_ Allen thought wildly. Her back was facing him and she had both of her hands on the parapet. The wind was gracefully blowing her hair behind her and the white snowflakes gently floated all around, making the atmosphere cold and dreary.

"Stars…so pretty, yet so sad…" Allen heard her whisper to herself. She sighed. "I couldn't do it…I want to tell him, but I couldn't." Lenalee told herself. "I don't think I will be able to forgive myself for making him suffer like this…"

"What _are_ my feelings for him, anyway?" Lenalee seemed to be questioning the stars. "Allen-kun is sweet, he's kind and…very funny. I-I…like him too, but is it just because he is my friend? No…"

Allen felt the knot in his stomach tightened as he absorbed every word that she said. He couldn't resist listening intently to her self-conversation now. (He's eavesdropping!!)

"Actually, I…I…" Lenalee began, before being rudely interrupted by the sound of a single stamp of a foot. She turned around fast enough to catch a glimpse of Allen, losing his balance from edging a bit too far from his hiding and almost fell down on his sides if he hadn't balance with his right foot.

"Al-Allen-kun? Is that-Is that you?" Lenalee asked, walking towards the door.

_Damn!_ Allen thought, as he opened the transparent door and letting himself in.

"What are you doing out so early?" Lenalee asked, cocking her head slightly.

"Well, I couldn't sleep so…" Allen replied uneasily.

"Oh! Me too!" Lenalee smiled. Allen felt himself blush again. "Ever since when you…"

Lenalee stopped short when something suddenly occurred to her. "Allen-kun, have you been listening to my…I mean, have you been--?"

Allen froze. He felt his body shuddering rapidly and was unable to speak. His throat was suddenly dry and his heart rate was faster than he had ever experienced. Before Lenalee even knew it, Allen had made a dash out of there. He couldn't stand it any longer. 'Allen-kun, wait!' Was all he could hear from her before unbolting the door of his room and then locking it, jumping onto his bed in cold sweat and pulled the bed sheet over him, still breathing harshly.

_Sleep or no sleep, I'm not getting__ out of this room!_ He wailed._ I'll never set foot outside ever again!!

* * *

_

Hahaha…so how's this chapter? Is it okay? I hope you guys liked it; I almost cracked my brain upon thinking of a nice decent chapter for the story… Hope you guys R&R!!


	7. Day 4: Becoming a man

I'm so sorry for not updating like forever. I have my reasons

so please, forgive me!!

My computer's been corrupted and it took my dad weeks before it

can start working again and it took me an eternity to find a fantastic chapter.

I'll continue this no matter if Christmas is way over.

Anyway, I'm back, PEOPLE!! Let's just get the show on the road!!

* * *

"For the last time, Allen, get out from there!"

"I'm not getting out of here ever!!"

"Don't be stupid! It's already morning, there's no time to be lazing around in bed!"

"GO AWAY, LAVI!!"

"Then, get yourself out of there!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

"Baka…"

Lavi was beginning to feel annoyed, standing outside of Allen's room. For the last fifteen minutes, Lavi has been arguing with Allen to get out of his room, after waiting for him to get ready so that they can eat breakfast together. But unfortunately…

"Today is Jerry's special! Hurry up and go for it before all of it is gone!!"

"N-no way! I won't leave!"

"Whoa…you sure are serious if you reject Jerry's special…" Lavi replied in awe. "Okay, tell me all about it."

"Wh-what?!"

"C'mon, I'm your best buddy! Tell me your problem!"

"You only make things worse! I knew I shouldn't let you drag me into your game yesterday--"

"Wait, this has got something to do with yesterday?" Lavi interrupted with excitement. "This I gotta know! Let me in!!"

"NO!!"

"I'm not listening to your rejections!" Lavi grinned, thinking that something must have happened that night after the game.

"GO AWAY!!"

"Wrong answer!!" Lavi replied, still grinning gleefully.

"Oi, idiot, what are you screaming for in the middle of the morning?!"

True enough, there's our beloved Kanda appearing next to Lavi, with his arms crossed and was dressed in his usual attire without his uniform.

"Woah! Yu! Good morning!" Lavi smiled at the agitated exorcist.

"Che…"

"If you're wondering who, what and how, it's Allen here." He replied.

"Oh, now Kanda is here TOO?? Oh GREAT!" Allen whined from within the room.

"Moyashi, get out from there now or else this baka won't shut up!" Kanda said in a loud, calm voice. _No temper yet…_

"Go AWAY, BOTH OF YOU! I MEAN IT"

"Then, get your ass out from there!" Kanda replied.

"NO WAAAAYYY!!"

"Che…" Kanda was trying his best to pin his temper down despite the fact that a vein has popped out from his head, a sign of dangerous temper rising.

Lavi sweatdropped._ Okay, Yuu has done quite enough._ "Allen, just open the door, okay? It's either you let us in or you come out."

"J-just go AWAY! I don't need--"

"GET YOUR FREAKING ASS OUT HERE, MOYASHI!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

That was just enough for Kanda. "Okay, that's it! That's final! Moyashi, you baka, you're going out whether you like it or NOT!"

Before Lavi could stop him, Kanda unsheathed mugen and strike for the door. Lavi managed to grab him from behind and cried, "Oi! Allen! Quick, open the door! Or better yet, hide YOURSELF BEFORE HE'S GONNA DESTROY YOU!!"

"AAAARRRGGHHH!!" A cry can be heard in Allen's room.

"Innocence activate! KAICHU: ICHIGEN!!" Kanda summoned, who managed to break free of Lavi's grasp.

"Yuu! No--!"

Too late. The door was being eaten and torn down by the hellish-looking insects. Without hesitation, Kanda ran in, followed by a stunned Lavi, who was confused at how things were happening fast. (Kanda can be so…oh, you know. You have to forgive him in this kind of situations.) They scanned around the room and found that it was--?

Empty? How can that be? (suspense drum roll)

"Allen?! Where are you?" Lavi called out._ I didn't actually think he would himself…_

"Moyashi! Show yourself!" Kanda growled, who still hasn't deactivate his innocence.

Suddenly, they spotted Allen's bed, with a huge lump underneath the messed-up blanket. The two older exorcists took a few steps closer to the bed and were hesitant about something, like a feeling of something bad is going to happen.

"Allen," Lavi said, glancing at Kanda whether he got his permission to speak up first. "What's wrong? It's not like you to skip breakfast."

"…"

"Allen? Are you even listening to me?!"

"…"

"Oi, Moyashi!" Kanda burst out loudly.

"Uh, Allen?" Lavi repeated, grabbing the blanket from the bed and pulled it. And guess whose underneath?

"Timcanpy?!" Lavi shouted in shock, followed by a confused Kanda, staring at the distressed golem.

Lavi cupped his hands together and scooped Timcanpy off the bed.

"Tim, where's Allen?" Lavi asked, but before Timcanpy could tell him, (wait, that sounds kinda weird. It's not like Tim's gonna answer his question anyway) a loud voice echoed from behind them.

"Innocence ACTIVATE!!"

"Wha--?!" Kanda and Lavi cried in unison as they dodged a silver claw that just appeared out of nowhere, narrowly missing them by inches.

"What the HECK--?!" Kanda cursed, both him and Lavi turned around just in time to catch a glimpse of the attacker.

"ALLEN!!"

"M-MOYASHI!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU--?!"

Allen was breathing hard and was bathed in cold sweat, his left arm still activated.

"I told you," Allen breathed harshly. "I don't need company."

"Ah, uh, hey Allen." Lavi replied, sweatdropping. "What's up?"

"What's up?" Allen asked, giving him an anime-style weird look. "You were shouting at me early in the morning, you crashed my door and now, look!"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry 'bout that." Lavi replied. "Yu here cannot contain himself. Right, Yuu--?"

"…"

"Uh, Yu--?"

"Stupid idiots, early in the morning, finding troubles…" Kanda muttered, putting on his five-star graded agitated look. "WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE ALL BE NORMAL??"

"Now, now, Yu. Don't be so rash!" Lavi said.

"Whatever. I'm out of here --" kanda was about to head for the door when Lavi's hand gripped his shoulder. Kanda glared hard.

"Let go off me. Now."

"No."

"I said it once and I won't repeat that again."

"But I will," Lavi grinned. "I will repeat myself saying 'NO'…"

"What do you want from ME??" Kanda yelled.

"To keep us company while listening to Allen's oh-so tragic story." lavi replied, dragging him further from the door.

"Wait…what did you just say?" Allen asked. "No, I am not telling you guys anything."

"See? Moyashi doesn't want to tell any of his dumb life stories. Let go of me now!" Kanda thundered again.

"Allen, please continue…" Lavi stated calmly.

"No, I'm not telling. No. Not a snowball's chance in hell. No. No and three times NO."

* * *

Half an hour later…

"…And that's how everything goes, I guess…" Allen ended the explanation there.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You went for a stroll last night in the Order, correct?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah…"

"And, Lenalee was there in the balcony you intended to go to?"

"Yup."

"And you were caught by her when she heard you almost fall down because you got twinkle toes?"

"Er…I guess you can put it that way…"

"And you run away after she thought that you were spying and eavesdropping on her?"

"Uh…yes."

"But you realized your mistake and went back to her and get on your knees, proposed to her and she said yes and both of you will get married the day after tomorrow?"

"Ye-- WHAT??"

"Hahaha, sorry, only joking…" Lavi laughed, sitting across Allen, with Kanda sitting on a chair next to him, arms crossed and eyes closed, as though deep in thought.

"Oh god, why am I telling you guys all this?" Allen asked himself aloud._ It's something PERSONAL! Why can't I just shut up for once in my LIFE??_

"Relax…It's not as if its jinx to share us your personal thoughts…" Lavi replied. "So this is the reason why you don't wanna go down to breakfast? Because of Lenalee?"

"Uh-huh…" Allen replied.

"Well, get ready, Allen, cause Yu and I are going to be your personal guide to becoming a man…Christmassy style!" Lavi stood up, beaming.

"Lavi…NO!" Allen cried in desperation.

"And why not?" Lavi asked in mocked surprise. "Yu and I are experts in these! Professionals, I might say!"

"Okay, fine! It's not like I wanted things to stay like this forever anyway…" Allen sighed.

Kanda suddenly stood up, still hadn't spoken anything since.

"Aww…Yu! Don't back off from me and Allen now!" Lavi groaned

Kanda sighed. "Just hurry up and tell me the plan…" Kanda's voice was barely above a whisper.

Lavi and Allen blinked.

"Pardon?"

"Come again?"

"I said, 'JUST DAMN HURRY UP AND TELL ME OF THE FREAKING PLAN!' Got that!?" Kanda yelled.

"Roger that, Yu!" Lavi saluted before skipping around in joy.

"Okay here's my plan…" Lavi said. "I overheard Lenalee asking Komui-san whether he would like to accompany to town today to get presents for the-- "

"Wait, were you spying and eavesdropping Lenalee, too?" Allen cried.

"Uh…ah…uhm…look, do you want me to go on or not?" lavi asked._ Not that I have a dirty mind to tail Lenalee around._ Lavi thought._ It's all for the sake of Allen!_

"Yeah…go right ahead…" Allen beckoned him to continue.

"Anyway, she wanted to get presents and stuff for everyone for Christmas. At which point, Reever turned up and had to dragged Komui-san away, so he cannot accompany his precious little sister to town today…"

"So? What's your point here?" Kanda growled.

"The point is...for Allen to get that opportunity to accompany Lenalee to town! Don't you see, Allen? You must face what you feared! That's how you prove yourself that you're a man!"

"…" Allen was shocked._ Going out. With Lenalee. To town. With Lenalee. Getting presents for Christmas. With Lenalee…_

"W-with Lenalee?" Allen repeated.

"Uh, no… with the daughter of Godzilla. Of course it's gonna be with Lenalee!" Lavi replied impatiently. "So, make your decision now, Allen. To go or not to go?"

"Uh…to go or not to go? No or yes? Maybe, no…" Allen thought aloud.

"Uh, Allen?" Lavi asked.

"Yes? Or no? Maybe a yes would--"

"Allen?"

"Maybe if I go, We'll be--"

"Oi, Moyashi, pay attention so I can get this over and done with!" Kanda growled, and the next thing they knew, Kanda's Mugen was faster than the speed of light and inches away from Allen's throat.

At which point, Allen shouted. "YES, I'LL GO! DON'T END MY LIFE YET!!"

"Great, we'll start getting down on it then…see ya at breakfast then, Allen!"

"Eh?" Allen said, astonished. "But…WAIT!"

But Lavi and Kanda have already gone from his room.

_Great…_Allen sighed before getting ready to make his big entrance downstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"I'm really sorry, Lenalee…if only I could, I would accompany you…"

"Its fine, Nii-san. It's really okay. I understand." Lenalee smiled reassuringly. "At least, you're not off building another Christmas Komurins. Haha…"

Komui laughed. "You're…er…not going to town _with someone else?_" he asked.

"Uhm…a lot of people are busy recently, so, I don't think so…"

Komui smiled again. "You won't go alone, I can assure you that."

"Eh? But how would you know?" Lenalee eyed him suspiciously.

"Oh, just a brotherly hunch that I always had." Komui replied.

"So, how's the décor for Allen's birthday surprise going on?" Komui added, changing the subject.

Lenalee beamed. "It's perfect along with the other Christmas decorations."

Komui just nodded. Lenalee checked the time. "Well, I have to go make coffee the science department now. I'll leave for the town at 4 o'clock. Bye, Nii-san."

Komui gave her a little wave and watched her as she took her leave. Komui smirked.

_I hope what you're doing is gonna work…Lavi…_

* * *

In the cafeteria…

"Eh? Lavi, what's this?" Allen examined a small electronic device on his palm.

"Oh, it's what Kom-- err…I mean, Old Panda gave me. It's like a two-way transmitter," Lavi explained. "See, you just put this on your ear and I do the same with mine and we can communicate."

"What's this for?"

"Yu and I will tell you what to do when Lenalee comes and we'll tell you what to say when it's time, okay?" Lavi said.

"You mean…you guys gonna leave me behind??"

"Don't worry, our voice will always be with you…" Lavi replied with a smirk as he and Kanda took their leave. They hid behind a wide stone pillar quite near from where Allen was standing.

_Eurgh…something's not right here…_ Allen thought suspiciously as he put the transmitter on his right ear.

"Testing 1, 2, 3…Allen! Can you hear me?!" Lavi shouted in his transmitter.

"Oi…no need to shout!" Allen replied back. Some finders are looking at him as if he was crazy and talking to himself.

"Okay, okay…" Lavi replied. "You can hear him clearly, Yu?"

"Che…" came a reply from the background. Lavi gave him double thumbs up.

"Okay Allen, when she arrives at the entrance, you gave us a signal by going--"

"IT'S LENALEE!!" Allen practically screamed in his transmitter.

"Yes, that's how. But don't need to shout. We'll be waiting for your sig--SHE'S HERE??"

"Lavi! LAVI! What to do now??"

"Okay, breathe in and let it go…meet her now." Lavi instructed.

"O-okay…" Allen walked stiffly towards Lenalee.

"Okay, greet her, start a conversation." Lavi continued, taking a quick peek to look at Allen.

"H-hi, Lenalee…" Allen said, sweatdropping.

"Oh? Hi Allen-kun!" Lenalee greeted casually. "Uhm…you're not eating?"

"Oh…I…uh…finished already." Allen replied.

"So soon?" Lenalee asked. "Usually you would sit here for hours before lunch rolls around…"

"Hahaha…" Allen laughed stiffly. "Just trying to break old habits!"

_Oh hell, Moyashi's gonna bore her to death with his idiotic conversation._ Kanda thought, annoyed.

He grabbed the transmitter from Lavi. "Just ask her OUT!! YOU BAKA FREAK!!"

That did it. Allen fell backwards from the shock of having the voice of his worst nightmare come thundering into his ear.

"Oww…"

"Uhm? Allen-kun? Are you okay?" Lenalee asked, grabbing his hand and pulling him back up. "Are you having gastric pain? I think you should start eating now…"

Lavi snatched the transmitter back from Kanda. "Allen! Now's your chance!"

Allen quickly got to his feet, his hand still clutching his right ear."N-no! I'm fine. Listen, I wanted to ask you a favor…"

"Oh yeah, me too!" Lenalee smiled. "Allen-kun, if it's alright with you --"

"I know it's a bit sudden but--"

"I really need to get it before Christmas--"

"I mean it's fine if you don't want but, will you--"

"Accompany me to the town today?" Both of them asked in unison.

Lenalee laughed. "Okay, meet me at the gate at 4 o'clock. See you, Allen-kun!" She gave him a little wave and exited the cafeteria.

Allen just stood there and felt his entire body growing numb at the thought of what had just happened just now and felt his cheeks burning red.

"Wow…that went well…"Allen heard Lavi saying in his transmitter. "Allen is now one step closer to becoming a MAN! A big round of applause, people!!"

"Oi, baka…" Allen heard Kanda's voice in the background.

"Yes, my professional assistant?" Lavi asked.

"Just shut up…"

* * *

Hahaha!! Finally, I'm back! Hah, bet you guys miss me, huh? Anyway…It took me quite a long time to think of a nice chappy so…reviews anyone?

Oh yeah, one more thing. I'm supporting 'I love AxL forever' so please leave a 'AxL' messages in your reviews so that I can read your comments and see how many of you guys devote yourselves to these two couples. Ta-ta for now!

P.S: Tell me if this chapter is ridiculous. It's been a long time since I've taken up journalism again. :P


End file.
